This invention relates to retractable-type cosmetic containers for lipsticks or other soft solid cosmetic materials, and particularly relates to a container of the type in which a part thereof holding cosmetic materials is exchangeable.
A cosmetic container of the type set forth above has an advantage that even when the lipstick or other similar cosmetic material is used up, for example, the container except for the holding part can be utilized by replacing the old part with a new one having a full cosmetic material and therefore a customer is not impelled to purchase a whole new container. This kind of cosmetic container also enables the customer to use various lipsticks of different colors with a single container by preparing a desirable number of the holding parts and incorporating any of them into the container.
A cosmetic container of this kind is shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-6007 in which a holder having a cosmetic projecting-retracting means is detachably mounted on a manipulating member. In such a container, however, since the manipulating member comprises three elements each having a helicoid groove, the structure of the manipulating member is complicated and high level accuracy is required in making such grooves and elements, which results in a relatively large cost of the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic container of retractable type in which a holder having a cosmetic projecting-retracting means can be engaged with and disengaged from a manipulating member by quite simple action.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic container of retractable type which is simple in structure and may be manufactured at relatively low cost.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a retractable-type cosmetic container reliable in operation, and particularly reliable in projecting and retracting cosmetic material such as a lipstick by rotating a manipulating member.